A Killer's Smile
by SOAchicka
Summary: What happens when Jax Teller's half sister Bryielle Morrow comes home after being released from prison on falls for a Son


It's been six years since I've seen my family, I begged them not to visit me in prison because I refused to let them see me like that. But, todays the day I get to see my family again and by all their letters it's been one hell of a year so there is alot of catching up to do. "Bryielle Morrow your being released." The Guard said as he came over to my cell. "Yes sir." I said as I grabbed what little belongings I was allowed to have in my cell and followed him to the shower chamber where a female guard was waiting for me. "Your mom sent this for you to wear and she had you motorcycle dropped off out front. You'll get the keys when you get the rest of your belongings." The female guard said as she checked my body to make sure I wasn't hiding anything on me. Which I wasn't so then she gave me the clothes my mother sent which consisted of a pink t-shirt that came down to right below my breasts and it said rebel in huge black letters across the chest, light blue white wash jeans that were skin tight and had tons of holes in them, a black studded choker with matching bracelets, black fingerless riding gloves, a black and pink studded belt,and to top off the complete outfit knee high black leather 10 inch high heeled boots."Finally I'm out of that hell hole." I yelled as a spotted my motorcycle which was a pink Harley-Davidson Sportster XL883L and boy did I miss riding it. Having the wind blow through my hair and riding with my dad and brother were some of the things I missed being locked up for six years.  
>I knew my family would be shocked when I showed up at Teller - Morrow the garage my family owned because I looked so much different when they locked me up when I was 18 now at 23 I'm more womanly looking plus it didn't help my dirty blonde hair was down to below my butt, my steel blue eyes don't hold that bright carefree childness it once did also that I had my belly button peirced, nose peirced and my bottom lip peirced into snike bites. I thought as I pulled into the garage and turned off the engine. Which caused alot of people to stop and gasp. They stared at me like I didn't belong there, I laughed knowing that as soon as they knew it was me I would be welcomed back home with open arms. My family just wasn't mine by blood but, by heart they were the Son's of Anarchy Motorcycle Club which my father Clay Morrow was president of and my half-brother Jax Teller was Vice President of. My mother Gemma Teller Morrow was the strongest woman I know and the best role model for a biker old lady if I knew one.I got off my bike and began to walk to the office where I knew my mother would be. But, I was stopped by a member of my adopted family. His name was Alexander Tragger aka Tig but, I called him Tigger which I was the only one allowed to, he was the sergeant of arms in the Sons and one perverted guy too. "Can I help you sweet thing?" He asked as he walked up to me while not even trying to hide the fact he was checking me out.<br>"Yeah, Tigger you can by moving so I can go see my mom." I told him with my famous smile. He looked taken back which brought my brother Jax and another two memember's of the Sons over. I of course knew them right away as Chibs the scottish gentlemen and Opie the guy who Jax an I grew up with as kids. "What's the problem Tig?" My brother asked as Chibs and Opie stared at me. "This sweet thing called me Tigger." He said as he kept the confused look on his face."Come on I have called you that ever since I was two years old and if you don't move so I can see my mom I will put, on some of those boxing moves Chibs showed me on you." I said frustrated as I tried to push past him to no avail. "Wait a minute lass. Bryielle is that you?" Chibs said as he came to a sudden realization of my identity. "An the gold star of the day goes to Chibs for remembering me." I said as I hugged Chibs tight to my body remember the familiar scent of cigarettes, booze and leather most of the sons had. "Bryielle!" I heard a lot of people scream and I saw a lot of people rush over all of them I recognize. There was my mom, dad, then the guys from the club which consisted of Piney who was older man, Opie's dad, an a member of the first nine. But, I called him Uncle Piney. Then there was Juice he was a shy, he was smart with high tech stuff but, stupid in life stuff, he was also just a prospect when I went in but, I guess they decided to patch him in while I was away and Bobby who was the best Elvis impersonator ever."Yup, it's me I just got released and Im ready to party." I said with a laugh as everyone hugged me all at once. But, as they did I noticed someone who I've never seen before and I might I say he as as hot as hell. I wouldn't mind getting to know him, he had a cut so he was a Son and I noticed it said Redwood Original which means he's part of the Charming charter which is my hometown an where were at if you didn't know. This guy was tall tan skinned, dark eyed, with a shaved head, muscles that made me knees weak which I would never admit, tons of tattoo's, and a smile like mine which was the smile or a Killer.  
>"Let's get this party started. My little sister the killa is back and we got to celebrate it." Jax shouted as everyone laughed and started walking into the clubhouse to let loose. I didn't go in just yet though my eyes were stuck on the man unknown to me and I really needed a cigarette. But, just my luck when I went to my saddle bag to get some it was empty. "Mother fucker's stole my cigarettes." I yelled as i pulled out empty pack after empty pack.<p>

_**Unknown Guy's Point of view**_

I watched as everyone hugged this girl that rode in and put Tig in his place. I just stared at her untill Jax announced that it was his little sister and that she was a killa. It made me laugh slightly that he called that little female a killa but, I myself was one and she didn't seem like one that could handle it. "Mother fucker's stole my cigarettes." I heard her yell and it brought me out of my trance. Everyone was gone and in the club house so I took it as I sign to go talk to her and introduce myself. "Need a smoke?" "Yeah, thanks I haven't seen you around here before and I thought I knew everyone. My names Bryielle Morrow and you are?" It was like a melody every time she spoke and it just captivated me. "They call me Happy."

_**Back to Bryielle's P.O.V**_

So the studs name was Happy damn would have never guessed that but, i'll probably find out why he's called that eventually. "Well, thanks for the smoke Happy, I better get in there before my mom thinks I was sent back to jail I will see you in there." And with that stated I walked in swaying my hips more than normal to the beat of the music that was now being played loud from inside.


End file.
